One-Shot Yaoi - Mariage arrangé
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Ah, moi ? Je me présente Deidara Iwa, j'ai 16 ans et demi, je suis l'héritier d'une grande famille au Japon. Je suis blond avec des yeux bleus et on me prend souvent à une fille enfin c'est tout à fait normal, car mes parents me font porter des kimono de femme alors par logique quand je me promène dans la rue que les hommes me sifflent et me mettent la main aux fesses.


Ah, moi ? Je me présente Deidara Iwa, j'ai 16 ans et demi, je suis l'héritier d'une grande famille au Japon. Je suis blond avec des yeux bleus et on me prend souvent à une fille enfin c'est tout à fait normal, car mes parents me font porter des kimono de femme alors par logique quand je me promène dans la rue que les hommes me sifflent et me mettent la main aux fesses mais bon moi je leur mets une droite direct et en plus mes parents m'obligent à me maquiller comme une femme et attendez dernière en date, un des types qui m'avait dragué dans la rue un soir est un fils de Roi donc il a demandé à son cher papa de m'épouser, aussitôt dit aussitôt fait nous voici le jour où le dites-roi est chez moi.

******« - Voyez-vous Mr et Mme Iwa, mon fils tiens vraiment à épousez votre fille.** ******Déclara le roi.  
- Ahh ah bon ? Les parents regardaient leur « fille »  
- Oui, autant vous dire que Hidan l'a trouvé vraiment mignonne.****  
********- ... Deidara assis en seiza avait envie de vomir rien que d'entendre cette phrase.****  
********- N'est-ce pas mon fils ?****  
********- Oui tout à fait père.****  
********- pff. Deidara soupira.****  
**  
Je n'ai jamais capte pourquoi les Yu, portaient un kimono noir avec des nuages rouges et blanc dessus et aussi pourquoi ils se baladent toujours avec une arme sur eux, ils ont peur de se faire attaquer ou quoi ?  
**  
********« - Jeune fille, j'ai remarqué depuis quelques minutes que vous fixiez l'arme dans le dos de mon fils.****  
********- Exacte votre majesté Jashin.****  
********- Je vais vous expliquez pourquoi, voyez-vous jeune fille. Notre famille est depuis des générations une famille d'assassins par exemple mon fils est maître dans le maniement de la faux ce qui en fait un brillant assassin dans l'ombre afin de décapiter des adversaires. Déclara le roi Jashin avec son plus beau sourire glaciale.  
- Que c'est charmant... Deidara recula pour s'éloigner de Hidan qui se trouvait face à lui.****  
********- Mais nous nous écartons du sujet principal, alors êtes-vous d'accord ? Demanda Jashin.****  
********- Nous sommes d'accord, mais toi Deidara tu l'est ? Dirent les parents de Deidara.****  
********- Comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon. Répondit Deidara en croisant les bras.  
- En voilà une jeune fille bien élevé, elle sais se mettre à sa place. Déclara Jashin d'un ton narcissique.****  
********- C'est trop gentil votre majesté, vous me flattez.****  
********- Bien, donc un de mes hommes viendra chercher la future mariée demain matin à neuf heure. Jashin se leva en même temps que son fils.****  
********- Héhéh à demain beauté. Dit Hidan à l'attention de Deidara.****  
********- Hors de ma vue toi, tu me donne envie de vomir.****  
********- On verra ma belle. Hidan suivit son père et ils quittèrent tout les deux le Manoir des Yu. »******

Le lendemain matin, j'étais encore en train de dormir quand ma petite sœur Ino, a sauté sur le lit pour me réveiller, ah oui ma sœur est aussi blonde comme moi, en queue de cheval aussi, mais sans la mèche devant les yeux et les mêmes yeux, bon passons...  
**  
****« - Grand frère !****  
****- Hmm ... Deidara était à moiti endormis.****  
********- Il y a un drôle de monsieur qui attend devant le Manoir, apparemment c'est pour toi.  
- Hmmm quoi déjà ? Deidara tourna la tête vers le réveil. Non, il est neuf heure ! »****  
**  
Je me lève donc en précipitation dans ma salle de bain, oubliant totalement ma sœur sur mon lit qui vient de tombe sur ses fesses mais bon elle a l'habitude, je fouille dans ma trousse de toilette du mascara, du fard à paupière et mon rouge à lèvres mais rien à faire, ils sont introuvables...bon au moins, il me reste mon kimono, je ressors donc de la salle de bain, habille sous le regard interrogateur et apeuré de ma sœur...  
**  
********- ... Ino regardait en silence.****  
********- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ino ?****  
********- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu te déguise en fille...Sa voix était triste.****  
********- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Ino, car tu es trop jeune pour te marier alors je prend ta place comme héritière à marier. Un jour tu comprendra pourquoi j'ai fait ça.****  
********- Mais ils vont bien s'en rendre compte à un moment donné en particulier lors de la lune de miel. Et connaissant la méchante du roi tu va te faire massacrer.****  
********- Je verrais à ce moment là, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Tu veux bien me prêter du maquillage ?****  
********- Attend, assied-toi je vais te maquiller et aussi te coiffer !****  
********- D'accord. Déclara Hidan en rigolant. »****  
**  
Donc quelques minutes plus tard, j'étaie prête à rejoindre « mon fiancé », je descendis donc en bas où le soi-disant homme de mains du Roi m'attend, NAN je rêve là ils ont envoyé un des potes de l'autre là.. je sais plus son nom, l'espèce de brun qui a une queue de cheval là...ah oui Itachi !  
**  
********"- Hn ? Enfin vous êtes prête mademoiselle a mis une heure à se faire belle ou quoi ? Questionna Itachi d'un ton exécrable.****  
********- La ferme Uchiwa !****  
********- Hn, c'est partis. Itachi attrape le poignet de Deidara et l'entraîna de force jusqu'au château. »**

Non, mais quel sauvage celui-là, aucun respect pour les femmes ou quoi ?! Il m'a quand même traîner jusqu'en haut de la montagne et m'a largué par terre quand on est arrivés et heureusement que quelqu'un m'a attrape avant sinon je me serais fait mal sur le magnifique carrelage en marbre blanc...  
**  
********« - Itachi ! Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter de traiter les invités correctement surtout quand c'est une femme ! La galanterie, ça te dit quelque chose ou pas ?****  
********- Hn. Le brun s'inclina. Si vous le permettez seigneur Hidan, j'aimerais me retirer.****  
********- Oui, tu peux.****  
********- Merci votre majesté. Il partit laissant les deux garçons seuls.****  
********- Ça va ? Demanda Hidan à Deidara.****  
********- Ouais enfin si on veux. Si j'oublie la brutalité du Uchiwa.****  
********- Tant mieux, bon tu viens je vais te présenter à ma mère Hécate.****  
********- Euh... Deidara rougit légèrement.****  
********- Héhé tu as rougis, je te plais !****  
********- Hm. Deidara détourna la tête.****  
********- Je prend ça pour un oui.** ******L'argenté sourit tendrement. »****  
**  
Je suis donc mon futur époux dans le salon où il me présente à une femme aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux vert en robe blanche, maintenant je sais où il tient sa beauté... STOP Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là ? Qu'il était beau, non mais je ne vais pas bien moi ?!**  
** **  
********« - Chérie ?****  
********- Euh oui ? Deidara tourna la tête vers Hidan.****  
********- Ca va ? Tu a l'air ailleurs.****  
********- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.****  
********- Tant mieux. Il prit sa main et marcha. »****  
**  
J'ai vu la journée passa extrêmement vite et voilà qu'à la fin de cette journée je me suis retrouve mariée à cet homme et bien sûr il ne manquait plus que la lune de miel, mais là y a un hic oui un énorme hic, parce que là à l'heure où je vous parle je suis dans la chambre, assis sur le lit et sans passer pour un pervers, mais il est plutôt bien foutus le prince... héhéhé.. bon reprend toi Deidara, t'es quand même dans la merde là...  
**  
********« - Alors ?****  
********- Euh... pas mal dit donc... Deidara bavait mentalement face à une telle vue.****  
********- Héhéh à ton tour mon mignon. Déclara Hidan en s'approchant du blond.****  
********- Mon mignon ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt ma mignonne ?****  
********- Non, mignon. Répondit Hidan en s'accoudant sur le lit.****  
********- Oh oh oh...****  
********- Deidara ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais depuis longtemps que tu n'es pas une fille.****  
********- Euhh..ah bon ?!****  
********- Je l'ai remarqué dans la rue la dernière fois, tu as beau avoir un visage de femme mais au niveau des courbes du corps ce n'est pas la même chose et puis ton coup de poings ce n'est pas une fille qui ferait cela.****  
********- Mais tu ne crains pas la colère de ton père ?****  
********- A vrai dire non. Comment tu crois qu'il l'aurait prit si je lui révélais que j'aimais les hommes ? Il m'aurait massacrer et je tiens à ma vie quand même. Je suis peut-être masochiste mais pas suicidaire !  
- D'accord mais pourquoi tu as quand même voulut m'épousez si je ne suis pas une femme ?****  
********- Comme je te l'ai dit tu me plais, je te trouve mignon Deidara.****  
********- Merci. Deidara rougit fortement. »  
- Je t'aime Deidara. Hidan venait de déposez ses lèvres sur celles du blond. »**

Je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontre quelqu'un d'aussi gentil dans toute ma vie et oui je confirme ce que je pensais Hidan est beau et craquant avec son sourire, je pense que je suis tombé sous son charme, ses yeux violets m'ont envoûté et pour seule réponse alors qu'il me souriait j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Non, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ça, à ma chère petite soeur Ino, trouve-toi quelqu'un de merveilleux comme moi, tu verras que l'amour est quelque chose de merveilleux surtout quand on a trouvé la bonne personne et moi la bonne personne je l'avais trouvé et il s'appelait Hidan.


End file.
